Untouchable
by Keynn
Summary: AU: There's an odd relationship between Kurosaki Ichigo, the twenty-one year old university hopeful, and Kuchiki Rukia the eighteen year-old adoptive heiress, once thirteen year-old actress he use to go and watch preform at the local theatre. - IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. (sadface.)**

**Edit: **Added plot relevant stuff because I'm going to continue this story. So, if this isn't your first time reading this story, you might re-read this chapter? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

(Might be worth it to listen to the song _A Drop in the Ocean_ by** Ron Pope** as it was the inspiration behind the plot of this story)

_IchiRuki_

* * *

><p>When she walked, she waked two feet taller than she actually was, and had the air of an heiress to a thrown no one claimed. And it was goddamned magnificent. And it was goddamned unbearable to be in love with an untouchable. Ichigo 'tch'ed as she was escorted past him, into the corporate building. Putting away the notepad he'd had out a moment ago. He knew it was a useless cause. She wouldn't stop as long as her brother's hired help had anything to do with it.<p>

Through the glass window of the twenty some-odd floored building of Kuchiki's business, Ichigo watched as the bodyguard closest to her gestured to a seat. Ichigo saw words exchanged, a raised hand, a scuff of the ground with high-heeled clad feet, and with what appeared to be a huff and glare, she took the seat.

He'd meant to leave then. Seeing the Ice Princess had been a request of his younger sister, Yuzu, who was home sick but had begged Ichigo to go see "_the __Kuchiki __Rukia!"_ and see if an autograph could be had. It was the first time the raven haired heiress had been back in Karakura since the day she was adopted, and when Yuzu heard, she'd be so elated she ran out the front door, into the frosty winter weather, without a jacket. The next day she came down with a cold, and Ichigo's dad, Kurosaki Isshin, had made a production out of his poor daughter's terrible health. Declaring loudly and dramatically that she was to go no where until she was in the best health she'd even been before in her sixteen years of life. Which left Yuzu bestowing the quest for an autograph onto Ichigo. Yuzu admired many celebrities, but Ichigo could see why Kuchiki had peaked a particular interest in Yuzu's over zealous mind; Kuchiki Rukia had, at one point in time, been an actress in the local theater. A very good one, too. Ichigo and Yuzu, and begrudgingly, his other sister, Yuzu's twin, Karin had seen her preform many times when she still worked there. That was five years ago, when the twins were eleven each, and Ichigo was sixteen. He figured at the time Rukia must have been either thirteen or fourteen.

When next Ichigo and Yuzu had went to the theater, to see a play of The Comedy of Errors - A play by the famous Shakespeare, who was admired greatly by Ichigo - Rukia was not there as she had been at every other performance. Ichigo had come to discover in the many times that he'd been before, that on a normal bases, Rukia even went to go see the plays she wasn't casted in. Weeks later, when the matter was a distant thought in Ichigo's mind, by chance, he had seen her picture on the nightly news. The story was short, Kuchiki Rukia, performer at the local _Warehouse Vizard_, had been adopted into the prestigious noble clan of Kuchiki. The family had since relocated to Tokyo. _"__What __a __wonderful __story, __with __such __a __happy __ending!__"_ the anchor women had said, as Ichigo stiffened, _"__and __in __other __news-__"_

Ichigo hadn't listen past that, having been overwhelmed by a sense of loss he couldn't understand or place, he turned off the television, and found himself out the door, walking toward _Warehouse Vizard_. When he arrived a silver-haired man was speaking in loud tones to a blonde with teeth that couldn't seemed to be covered. The blonde frowned, turning toward the wall of the warehouse-that-was-a-theater, and took down one of the posters hanging there. Of the eleven, nine were actors at the warehouse, one was of the owner, a dark-skinned women whose name, as the flashy poster eluded, was Yoruichi, and the last was of the theater's sponsor, a candy shop run by a man Ichigo's dad was friends with, Urahara Kisuke. The poster the blonde man took down was that of Rukia. Before Ichigo knew what he was doing, he approached the man.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked. The blonde turned around, smiling broadly and snickered.

"Close." He stated, "Hirako Shinji." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Not your name. That's the girl's name right? The one on the poster?"

Shinji looked at the posted, frowned thoughtfully as if the question were perplexing and turned to his silver-haired companion. The man rolled his eyes, gave a grunt and a wave of his hand and then walked back into the warehouse. Shinji looked back down at the poster.

"So it is." He finally stated. "What about her?" Ichigo stopped, not knowing what to say past that point, and just as he thought he was about to star mumbling something stupid, words spilled from his lips.

"Can I have that poster?" He asked. His eyes widened and halted, stunned by his own words. Shinji's already face-splitting grin widened by another fraction.

"Crazy fan are we?" He asked. Ichigo blushed with a frown, looking away, and wishing he could take back his words. Where had that even come from? He meant to make a smart-ass remark, but Shinji either didn't really care for the response, or hadn't expected one from the moment he asked the question, and began chucking before Ichigo could defend himself.

"Here." Shinji grinned, handing Ichigo the poster. "You can have it. Her picture'll be all over everything in a matter of years anyway. Yer gonna come across it one way or another." And with another grin, he retreated back into the warehouse after his silver-haired friend. Ichigo had found himself standing outside of the theater for nearly ten minutes in a dumb stupor at the turn of events. Above him, the overcast sky was darkening.

Eventually Ichigo had looked down at the poster, mixed emotions running through his head. There, in his hands, was the poster of a thirteen year-old girl, and Ichigo was startling aware of how pretty he thought she was, and how wrong that sounded. Nothing about the whole scenario was appropriate! The poster was a performance shot, Rukia's full body clothed in a black cloak, hood down, black riding pants and a brown tunic, a hand thrust toward the sky and a huge grin. It must have been from some fictional fantasy play. Her name was written at the bottom in the bold red of Broadway. With a mortified blush Ichigo rolled up the poster, tucked it under his shirt and made his way back home. The rain began falling three steps into the journey, and didn't stop until the next day.

Since then, that poster had become a prized possession of Ichigo's, tucked safely under his bed for five years where no one knew of it's existence except for himself and Hirako Shinji. . .

When Ichigo came back out of his trip down memory lane, he became aware of deep violet-blue eyes fixed on him from the other side of the glass. He scowled. How long had they been staring at each other? And why the hell were her eyes such a weird color?

From the other side of the glass Rukia smirked, turned to make sure her bodyguard was distracted, and then mouthed two simple words to Ichigo; _help __me._ For a moment, Ichigo stared in open skepticism, slowly though, he felt a smirk pull at his own lips, his heart did that weird flutter that comes with doing something reckless when you're aware that you're far too old for such an action to be socially acceptable. He bobbed his head to her in conformation, and strolled through the front door, walking straight to the bodyguard. Behind him Rukia moved to get out of the peripherals of the other guard standing a few feet away, and looking forward.

"I lost my wallet." Ichigo stated, getting the attention of his guard, "any chance you've seen it?"

"No." The man replied, glaring at him over the top of a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Mind helping me look for it?" Ichigo asked, looking more sincere than he felt. "It's really important. I've got a picture of my mom in there, I can't lose it." He stated, and the simple truth in his words made the man stop and look at him for a moment. A heartbeat later his shoulder sagged and he succumb.

"Fine."

Ichigo smirked over his shoulder at Rukia as he led the man in the opposite direction. She grinned, throwing a glance to the other guard before taking the opportunity to bolt. The second the man turned away from Ichigo, he followed her lead and vanished out the front of the building. A moment later his foot hit the iced pavement of the December cooled outdoors. Smirking in victory, he steered himself in the direction of home, feeling better than he had in several weeks. As he went to take a step he was halted by a hand grabbing his scarf. Abruptly he was pulled to the ally on the side of the building and chest to face with the petite Kuchiki princess. He looked down (was she always this short?) and chuckled.

"Thank you." Rukia grinned, releasing his scarf, and taking a step back to create a bit of distance. Ichigo shrugged, acutely aware of the feelings he'd somehow developed for the eighteen year-old without even knowing her, and even more aware of the fact that he'd just helped her run away from the people there to protect her.

"You're welcome," he stated, then feeling playful, and more like an eighteen year-old himself, rather than the twenty-one year-old he was, he tacked on "midget." The kick to the shin was well worth it for the reaction and blush that made its way across Rukia's pale skin.

* * *

><p><em>An AU? Wait. . . What? :P<em>

_Alright, I was thinking I'd maybe just keep this as a one-shot, but tell me if y'all would like me to continue it, it might be fun? _

_Anyway, just something cute I wrote yesterday after spending a lot of time on Tumblr watching my dashboard fill itself with more IchiRuki than I've been exposed to in such a long time. IchiRuki use to be my OTP of OTPs. It still is for Bleach, but I jump around fandoms so much I haven't written anything for it in. . . a very long time. Point is, I was inspired. _

_I hope you guys enjoy. Please review, I love reviews. Also, sorry about the OOC-ness. Yes, I know it's there. :( And please direct me to all mistakes so I can correct them. I don't proofread anything, so I'm trusting y'all to help me out. :3 Also, as a side note, Ichigo is not some weird stalker, in case y'all don't take things at face value, in this story he really is only looking for Rukia because Yuzu wanted an autograph, it just brings back old memories for him._

_((Stupid FF. net messed up my formatting :\ Should be fixed now. . . hopefully?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. (sadface.)**

**Edit: **Added plot relevant stuff to the first chapter, y'all may want to go back and read it? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

(Might be worth it to listen to the song _A Drop in the Ocean_ by** Ron Pope** as it was the inspiration behind the plot of this story and also _You and I _by Ingrid Michaelson because it was inspiration for this particular chapter.)

_IchiRuki_

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as Rukia peeked over the edge of the wall, looking left, right, and then left again. A moment later she looked back at him, smiling a smile that was both mischievous and endearing.<p>

"Come on." She grinned, grabbing his hand. In his confusion, Ichigo allowed her to pull him out onto the main sidewalk. The clouds overhead were puffy and gray in a pleasant sort of way, depositing a light amount of snow which fluttered and landed on Ichigo's bright hair and Rukia's dark eyelashes. What wasn't attaching to them fell across the wintery streets, creating piles of soft white that reflected the decretive lights of the holidays where it collected. Ichigo regained his footing four steps into being dragged and allowed the small teenager to tug him in the direction she was going. A part of him was aware of the oddity of the situation, having not expected to help a famous noblewomen get away from her guards, and once that had been, had not anticipated hanging around her as she continued her shenanigans. The rest of him said fuck the first part and follow the girl. Enjoy the ride. After all, Ichigo was under no illusion about his feelings for the petite princess. His crush had developed in the early years of his high school career, and had been annoying at best then. After years of disregarding it, and having no outlet for his affection, he'd decided it wasn't worth it to try and fight the feeling. Besides, teenage boys were guided by hormones, and it wasn't odd to have a crush on a celebrity. . . the fact that Ichigo's celebrity happened to be four years his junior at the time and young enough for Ichigo to be legitimately labeled as a crib-robber if he shared his secret with the school was a minor detail that he wouldn't be disclosing to the pubic at any point in time.

When Ichigo discovered that his admiration followed him past adolescence he decided it'd be best to just accept the feeling as part of his character. Clearly it wasn't going away.

"Hellooo," Ichigo watched as a hand waved itself across his field of vision, vaguely he was aware that he was no longer walking. "Earth to Strawberry." Rukia mumbled. She was on her tippy toes, using her hold on Ichigo's hand to support her and raise her a fraction of an inch higher than being on her tippy toes allowed on it's own. She waved her hand in front of his face again. He blinked, letting the words circulate in his mind for a minute. When they registered he glared down at the girl.

"Strawberry?" His face deadpanned. Rukia went flat-footed and smirked, satisfied that he'd returned to reality, before leading him forward again.

"Sure," She stated, he watched from behind as her shoulders elevated with a shrug. If he could still see her face he wouldn't be surprised if she was still smirking. "You never gave me a name, and with that ridiculous hair color something berry-related was a given." She threw a look over her shoulder that dared him to object. He said nothing but threw a scowl back. She didn't seem to be bothered by that. When she was facing forward again she added, "besides, I like strawberries." Ichigo blushed red. A moment later she stopped, Ichigo stoping a step behind her. "Ah! Here!"

From his embarrassment, Ichigo managed to glance to where she was pointing. It was a shop with winter apparel adorning mannequins in a glass showcase. Rukia dropped his hand, dashing in-doors. Ichigo stayed rooted where he was.

. . . Were those _rabbits?_

"Come _on _Strawberry!" Rukia hollered, poking her head out the shop's door. "You look like an idiot standing there." Ichigo's feet moved of there own accord, following her voice. His mind, however, remained on the sidewalk, melted into a pool of amazement at the revelation that Kuchiki Rukia of the infamously straight-laced Kuchiki clan apparently had a thing for shops where rabbits invaded the display case like some terrible fuzzy, furry tornado.

"_I _look like an idiot?" He finally asked, following Rukia toward the women's apparel. "Midget, I'm not the one who willing walked into a store advertising rabbits as a marketing technique for selling clothing." He smirked. Rukia glared, throwing the closest item by her hand at him. It was a white beanie.

"They're _bunnies_." She stated matter-of-faclty, "and they're _cute._" Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm sorry. _Bunnies._" He atoned, spinning the beanie around his finger once before walking up to Rukia and sticking it on top of her head, over her eyes. She huffed in irritation, adjusting the material so that she could see properly. After all, a glare is hardly effective if the receiver can't see your eyes.

"Besides, I'm not only here for the bunnies, I need a pair of shoes. I can't very well go walking around town in a pair of three-inch heels."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she made toward the shoes, picking out a pair of squeaky-duck-yellow rubber boots that looked like they were made for firemen.

"Don't the Kuchiki's have nice, expensive cars for you to use for sightseeing?" Ichigo asked, moving to sit on a pedestal that did not properly accommodate his tall stature. Rukia put on the rubber boots, standing up for Ichigo to see.

"Nii-sama doesn't approve of _fun, _so I doubt if he'd let me use one for that purpose. And even if he did, it would mean I'd have to go back to the office, listen to the guards be berated by my brother, and then listen to a lecture myself. After that was done, I doubt he'd let me do anything for the rest of our stay, body guards or no. . . Do you like these ones?"

Ichigo looked at the boots, then up to the Midget's face, to the boots again, and then back to her face again.

"You're kidding right?" He finally asked.

"Stupid Stawberry," She muttered, removing the shoes and going to pick out a different pair. Ichigo looked around, what was he _doing._

"What do you plan on doing out here on your own?" He asked when she returned. She looked up from the boots, the white beanie slightly askew over her short raven-colored hair. She gave him a smirk.

"Nothing on my own. I do however plan on making you buy me a coffee." Her eyes glittered with amusement and defiance, and Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that crossed his own features.

"Oh? And why would I do that?" He asked.

"As repayment for the comments about my height." She stated. The boots she had on her feet now were white and pink. Little bunnies ran across the heel and toe, doing summersaults and touching their toes. If Ichigo were into that type of thing, he might have said they were cute, however, from where he stood they looked kind of ridiculous. Rukia was of a different opinion. She thought they went together very well with her white peacoat, pink scarf and skinny jeans. On top of that, they had bunnies on them, and that was reason enough to buy them. "Come on." She grinned, grabbing the box and her heels and walking toward the cashier. Ichigo followed, wondering why all of his rebuttals were so half-hearted.

Rukia set the box on the counter, telling the cashier that she planned on wearing her purchase out the door.

"Will you be buying the beanie also?" The lady asked, pointing toward Rukia's head. Rukia felt the rim of the soft knitted material, looking over her shoulder to where the Strawberry was scowling with distaste at a pair of bunny covered gloves. She smiled, turning back to the lady.

"Yeah." She stated, "I'll be wearing it out the door also."

* * *

><p><em>I was pleased with how many people wanted me to continue this story, everyone who reviewed asked that I do. So I am. (Obviously. :) It wont be a very long story, maybe five or six chapters, all fluffy, all cute, all probably the same length as this and the last chapter (Because I can't write much more than that at once.) Hope you guys will enjoy it. I'll get to answering the reviews tomorrow, I was going to when I got them, but something was off about the system, and it wasn't letting me. <em>

_So I didn't want y'all to think I didn't appreciate them. I **love** reviews. :D_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! Please?_

_Also, if you see any errors ever, in any of my writing, please let me know, and I'll fix it. :3_

_Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. (sadface.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

(Might be worth it to listen to the song _A Drop in the Ocean_ by** Ron Pope** as it was the inspiration behind the plot of this story and also _Tokyo _by **Charmaine** because it was inspiration for this particular chapter.)

_IchiRuki_

* * *

><p>"You've. . . lost her?" Kuchiki Byakuya articulated, looking up from his work. The desk he sat behind was immaculate, as was the office and building it resided in, as was the suit he wore, and the life he led. The man in font of him, the man who was in charge of overseeing his adopted sister's protection, nodded with a jerk of his head. Byakuya was not a stupid man, and he did not hire stupid employs. Which begged the question; why was his sister not sitting in the lobby like she was meant to be? "Please," He stated, sending a perfectly placid look toward the man, "explain." He set down his pen and folded his hands over the sheets with which he had previously been working on. The guard wrung his hands.<p>

"There was this man," he began, "with bright orange hair, must have been bleached, and a scowl, and dark eyes - I can't quite remember their colour - He was wearing a red corduroy sweater, and slacks. He looked local, friendly even. . . He said something about a missing wallet, and his mother's picture. My men felt it was their moral duty to provide assistance. One moment my men and the stranger were looking for his wallet, the next Rukia-sama was gone. Not two seconds later, the man was gone also. It is a fair guess to assume that this was Rukia-sama's idea, though the man was an accomplice to her irresponsible antics." The guard stated. Byakuya stared pointedly out the window behind the man.

"Find her." He stated after a moment, picking up his pen and returning to his work. The guard jerked his head again and left in a hurry he had not shown when asked to come into the office. When he was gone Byakuya allowed himself a sigh. Surely she must know that her follies reflected badly on him as her caretaker. He was beginning to wander. . . had it been a wise decision to allow such a disgraceful girl into the ranks of the Kuchiki clan?

"Mmm!" Rukia smiled, taking another sip of her coffee. Her small hands were wrapped greedily around the cup, sucking in the warmth it provided. Ichigo chuckled, one hand stuffed deep in his left pocket, the other holding his own coffee. He chanced a sideways glance to the girl on his right, she caught the act and smiled back.

"What now midget?" He asked light-heartily and was answered with a kick to the shin half the force he'd been expecting.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with me to a theatre here in town?" She grinned at him. Ichigo rubbed his neck, which Rukia took as needing to have further reasons for the trip. She said, "You see, I use to live there - at the theatre." Her eyes got a bit hazy and Ichigo bit back the questions her statement had brought up. Clearly she wasn't going to talk about it. Instead he nodded an affirmation.

"Yeah sure."

Rukia's grin got wider.

"Great! We wont stay long, nii-sama's sure to send my guards there first because it's where I'm most likely to go, but we can say hi to everyone." And just like that, Ichigo found himself being willingly dragged away. . . again.

When they spotted Warehouse Vizard it looked like it had under-go serious age disagreements with time, though the lights framing each of the stars were on and it listed showings that were in the near future and not several years ago. Next to Ichigo, Rukia made a light _tsk _noise. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Rukia folded her arms and smirked lightly, the action putting a sparkle to her eyes that looked a bit like the shine of nostalgia.

"I should have figured the place would go to hell without me. No one else ever bothered to clean," She turned to Ichigo before walking forward. "Come on, let's go in."

Outside the front doors, just beyond the box office Ichigo spotted two individuals, one he'd only seen in a poster, the other he'd seen multiple times making mayhem with his father. He ducked to the side to avoid the perverted shop owner, however Rukia apparently had other ideas, and disregarded Ichigo's shyness.

"Idiot." She muttered, walking past him. Ichigo's scowl depended with a defining twitch to his left eyebrow.

"Bitch." He muttered back, following behind grumpily. Rukia shot him a glare.

"Yoruichi-san!" She yelled when they were close enough, Ichigo did a half-hearted hand flopping action that might have past as a wave if one was focused enough to try and discern it's intent.

"Hat-and-Clogs." He stated in greeting to the bucket-hat clad man. Almost immediately an odd glint lit up Urahara's face.

"Well, well~" He hummed, walking forward. "If it isn't the lovely Kuchiki Rukia, back again are we? . . . and Kurosaki!" He grinned. Yoruichi followed closely, smiling warmly at Rukia before the emotion morphed into a mischievous cat-like grin.

"Am I missing something?" Rukia asked, looking at Urahara then Ichigo. "Do you two know each other?" Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but Urahara beat him to the punch.

"I've known Kurosaki-kun since he was in diapers, before if you want to get really nitty-gritty." He sang.

"Shut it." Came Ichigo's immediate response.

"So you must be Isshin's son," The cat-like women finally spoke, nodding in greeting to Ichigo. "Kisuke and Isshin speaks of you occasionally. I'm Yoruichi, and now that introductions are finished, I'm curious: how do you two know each other?"

"Stroke of luck." Ichigo stated, annoyed. "We ran into each other." And before either elder could make a comment, Ichigo was dragging Rukia through the front door. As it swung close he could have sworn he heard a light chuckle and something akin to a purr slither through the lessening gap. Beside him, Rukia's own chuckle reverberated. "What?" He glared, she smirked, shaking her head and continued forward. He was not objecting to following.

"In the whole conversation I still never got your first name. Appropriately, I guess I should refer to you as Kurosaki-san now?"

Ichigo shuddered at how _wrong _the address sounded coming off her lips for reasons he couldn't explain, and he expressed his distaste with a shake of the head.

"Refer to me as your Superior. A king." He smirked. "You may use the titles 'your highness' or 'sir' or 'master'" He earned a kick for each title but they both chuckled.

"In your dreams Berry-Boy."

"You're one to use nicknames Midget." He countered.

They continued their banter until they entered the portion of the warehouse which doubled as living space for the actors and actresses. Rukia introduced Ichigo to her old co-workers and friends. Who were, in Ichigo's humble opinion, all ape-shit crazy. Rukia explained her not being able to stay long, and was bombarded with complaints about how they rarely heard from her. Ichigo was surprised by how honest they all appeared with their complaints, even the monkey-girl who looked suspiciously like the escapee from the zoo down-town. Though she was adamant that Rukia had been the only sane one, and that was her only reason for missing her presence. There were a few 'Baldy' remarks thrown in there, which left Ichigo confused because none of the seven Vizards, as they referred to themselves, that were present appeared bald, and who the hell names their kid Baldy? Ichigo caught the eyes of the silver-haired man he'd met so many years ago, and for a moment the man seemed surprised, before he got up, waving over his shoulder to Rukia, and left.

"Kensei." The girl with green hair, Mashiro, had state cheerfully, in way of explanation to Ichigo. "He's a jerk."

"Just try it!" Rukia grinned, dragging Ichigo onto the large performance stage. "Any line you know, out of any play!" Ichigo looked at her as if she were nuts, but her expression was wholly serious, and he caved. Drawing on his vast knowledge of all things Shakespeare, he finally sighed, knowing his dignity would forever be tarnished, and stated lamely the most famous words in script writing since the beginning of time:

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Rukia's response was a laugh.

"Poetic." She stated, dragging him further into the spotlight. "I can do Shakespeare, Romeo." Ichigo scowled.

"I tried Midget." He frowned, almost pouting. Almost. He hadn't signed up for acting lessons, but he could understand why Rukia wanted to see the stage again, and why she would want to get on it and play pretend. He just didn't understand why she would possibly want him to do it also. She was the actress, not him.

Midget.

She was about to say something more when, from the upper seats of the large room, a clap resounded. Ichigo looked up, surprised to see the one face he'd missed in Rukia's introductions. The blonde with the big grin.

He'd expected him to say something awkward, reveal the fact that Ichigo held a picture of Rukia, or point out that he'd at least met him, but the blonde smiled secretively at Ichigo and remind silent on the matter.

"Hello Rukia." He smiled. Rukia waved back, a smirk mingling her features, and chuckled;

"Shinji."

"I thought I should tell you, your brother's guards are outside talking with Kensei."

Rukia's smirk faltered and she looked away.

"Come on Midget, it's my turn to pick a place." Ichigo stated, grabbing Rukia's attention, and letting a grin take his features.

Rukia kicked his shin for the midget comment.

When they both turned to look for Shinji again he was already gone. Ichigo shrugged. The man was strange, and that was really all there was to it.

"Where to Strawberry?"

Ichigo thought for a moment.

"How do you feel about pet stores?"

* * *

><p><em>-.-; the OOC made me end this chapter short and rushed, I couldn't get out of the groove, and I figured I should just end it before I died of it. Sorry.<em>

_Anyways, that's all I had to say ^^; I hope you can enjoy anyways? And please comment on errors. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of them, I'm so tired. . . _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. (sadface.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

(Might be worth it to listen to the song _A Drop in the Ocean_ by** Ron Pope** as it was the inspiration behind the plot of this story and also _Samson _by **Regina Spektor **because it was inspiration for this particular chapter.)

_IchiRuki_

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew the roads much better than Rukia, as her knowledge had faded slightly with her absence. Because of this, Ichigo found himself leading the way out a side door in the theatre, spotting Kensei yelling at two well dressed men who seemed intimidated by the muscular Vizard. Rukia explained that Kensei had been a Marine in the United States armed forces, which surprised Ichigo, as Kensei couldn't have been out of his thirties and when would he have time to live in the United States and join it's armed forces if he'd been an actor for more than five years.<p>

"He's thirty-six." Rukia stated, and then reprimanded him for assuming everyone's life was essentially the same, though it was lighthearted and meant in a teasing way. "He was born in Japan, I think, but he grew up in the United States with dual citizenship. If I remember his stories correctly, it was actually the Marines that brought him back to Japan, and when his service time was up he just didn't leave. Everyone thought it was strange that he took up acting shortly after, but I guess he's just got a passion for it." Ichigo nodded thoughtfully, taking one more glance at the three men before he and Rukia vanished onto the bustling streets of Karakura's town square once more. "Everyone's got a story." Rukia stated matter-of-factly to finish off the tale.

"What's yours then?" He asked, smiling, worried that maybe it wasn't his business to ask, but at Rukia's smirk he assumed it wasn't as touchy a subject for her as it might have been had it been someone else in her shoes. It was another reason he found himself compelled to midget, he decide after a moment, whether something might have compelled her to melancholy, she seemed to be trying to make the best of it.

"How about this Strawberry, I give you a run down of my life, if you do the same." Her smirk was light hearted and playful. Ichigo gave one in return.

"You're on Midget."

Rukia explained her orphanage and adoption by Shihoin Yoruichi when she was a baby, how she'd grown up around the theatre, annoying Yoruichi into finally letting her preform, how she loved it, and then how 'Nii-sama' had shown up, talking privately to Yoruichi, who told her a week later that Kuchiki Byakuya was willing to offer Rukia a better life, and then she had better accept it because Yoruichi would hear of nothing else. So she did. A few years later 'Nii-sama' had told her his real reason for adopting her had been at the request of her sister, who Rukia couldn't remember, but who had apparently loved her very much and had been looking for her all up until the moment she had died.

"At first I was really bitter about the whole thing. The theatre was my life. But how could I stay mad after something like that?" Rukia asked, looking at Ichigo, her eyes explained that for this question, she actually wanted an answer, and Ichigo found himself saying:

"You couldn't." So that was her story. He wasn't sure what to say passed that, but Rukia seemed to take comfort in the answer, and nodded, offering him a smile.

They both stopped when Ichigo pointed forward - the pet shop. Instantly, Rukia was in a much brighter state, suppressing a squeal that managed out anyway when a rabbit wiggled its nose at her through the glass of the store's front.

"Come on!" She grinned. Ichigo chuckled at the childish behavior as she pulled him through the door. The chime dinged and the owner appeared a moment later.

"Kurosaki-kun!" He greeted, offering Ichigo a kind welcome, Rukia was led to believe that this man knew him, too, but she didn't bother to question it, too absorbed with the rabbits at this point, and left him. "Anything I can help you with?" He asked Ichigo, Rukia already gone.

"Yes, is it possible to play with the animals?" He asked. The owner nodded, telling them to wash their hands first. Ten minutes later found Ichigo leaning on the side of the pin with Rukia cross-legged inside of it, rabbits surrounded her like a plague. He found himself wondering if such an unhealthy obsession should be encouraged, but decided this sight was well worth it. After a few minutes of squeaking rabbits, squealing costumers and whatever weird noise it was the Rukia was making, which Ichigo had pointed out was 'not a normal human noise' - insert glare - Rukia spoke up, turning partway to ask;

"So, how about your story?"

Ichigo's eyes darted to hers for a moment and he frowned in reflection.

"It hasn't been nearly as interesting as yours. I've lived in Karakura all my life, my dad owns a clinic at the edge of town. I graduated from Karakura high school and in the spring I'm off to Tokyo for university, I've got two sisters, too, they're fraternal, one of them, Yuzu, works here."

"That explains why the owner knows you." She grinned, he nodded, offering a smirk. Rukia was not unaware of the lack of a mother in his story, and despite common courtesy asked lightly; "what about your mum?" Ichigo didn't talk for a moment, and Rukia was about to amend the question, bringing on a lighter subject. Before she could however, he said:

"She died when I was really young. I don't really want to talk about it."

Rukia didn't push it, didn't say anything, instead, she stood up, brushed off her clothes and went up to him, before he could question her she wrapped her arms around his waist, being the comfortable place to embrace him given her height disadvantage, and hugged him. He stood perplexed for a moment before returning the gesture.

"At least you know she raised you right Strawberry. After all, here you are, giving me the grand tour of town, and only having to kidnap me to do it." She smiled into his shirt and he chuckled lightly, the sound vibrating through her body.

"I didn't kidnap _you_ Midget, if anything, you kidnapped _me, _and all after I went through that effort to rescue your ass."

Rukia hit him lightly on the back, which only made him laugh harder. Neither registered the chime of an opening door.

Ichigo stiffened with what he heard next though.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's voice bounced off the walls much like the chime of the door did, sounding very much as surprised as he felt, Rukia quickly pushed Ichigo away, when he stiffened, and both fell in opposite direction. Ichigo scowled, but when he looked at Rukia's blushing face, full of shock, and lacking the quiet confidence and shard of arrogance that had adorned it all day, he thought that it was entirely worth it.

"Yuzu," He said after a moment of silent staring, pulling his eyes from Rukia and looking toward his sister. She was blushing beet red, embarrassed, probably, with what she had witnessed, but he it was short lived when awe-struck crossed her face, from behind him he heard shuffling - Rukia standing, his mind speculated.

"You must be the Yuzu-chan, Strawberry mentioned as his sister." He heard Rukia say, "It's nice to meet you." He watched Yuzu's face split into one of the largest grins he'd ever seen her smile. For a moment he contemplated how perfectly it all seemed.

"Rukia-sama, you know Ichigo?" She asked, ecstasy lacing her words as she hurried to the pin of rabbits.

"So that's his name!" Rukia grinned to Yuzu, Ichigo thought it was a very pretty expression as he made to stand up himself. "I guess you could say that, I've had the pleasure of getting to spend the day with him." As an after thought she added, "Call me Rukia."

Yuzu's excitement was poorly contained as she grabbed Rukia's hand, shaking it. For her part, Rukia was playing along beautifully, smiling despite the attention.

"This is so neat!" Yuzu smiled excitedly. "Oh Rukia-nee, you have to come over for dinner! You _have _to!" She rambled. Rukia was caught off guard immediately by the new form of address, and stared dumbly before a grin of elation tore across her face that wasn't missed by Ichigo. It only occurred to him then, that Rukia's sense of family was probably very different than his own. Had she ever even truly had the experience of a real one?

"Sure Midget, would you like to have dinner with us?" Ichigo asked, smirking at her. Even as Yuzu turned to reprimand her brother for calling Rukia a 'midget' he watched as Rukia grinned broadly.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu frowned, shaking her finger at him. "That's no way to talk to Rukia-nee!"

"I'd love to." Rukia stated, cutting off Yuzu. Yuzu whirled back around to her, jumping once.

"This is great! Rukia-nee! I just came to pick up my paycheck so Karin and I, Karin is my sister, can go to the grocery store. You and Ichi-nii can come with us to help us shop, and then we'll all go back home and tell Oto-san you're staying for dinner, Karin is waiting outside, she says she doesn't like the pet store, but really she just doesn't want get sucked in by the puppies-" Yuzu rambled, Ichigo threw in a "she loves puppies-" chuckling lightly as Yuzu nodded enthusiastically and continued to ramble on. Rukia was laughing lightly at the younger girls antics, and for about half a minute Ichigo felt like soaring. . . until it occurred to him that coming for dinner entitled meeting his nearly insane father. Rukia couldn't quite understand the look of pure horror that crossed the Strawberries face.

And now that he thought about it. . . wasn't Yuzu supposed to be home sick?

* * *

><p><em>One the first chapter I got 7 reviews, the second I got 5, the third I got 1. . . and I kind of lost motivation to continue after that. ^^; Sorry, I know that's a lame reason to stop writing, especially because I'm suppose to be writing for myself - which is why I picked this story back up now, because even if y'all lost interest, I still like the idea. :P<em>

_I hope you enjoyed, I haven't decided for sure, but I think two more chapters and then I'm done. (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. (sadface.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

(Might be worth it to listen to the song _A Drop in the Ocean_ by** Ron Pope** as it was the inspiration behind the plot of this story and also _The Show _by **Lenka **because it was inspiration for this particular chapter.)

_IchiRuki_

* * *

><p>Yuzu dragged Rukia down an aisle as Karin smirked. Ichigo was very sure he'd never seen either of his sisters quiet so excited, though Karin hid hers much better than the blonde girl, and was going about trying to seem as nonchalant as physically possible. Ichigo didn't miss, however, her keeping very close to the other two girls. It seemed to him that Rukia had enough innocence to connect with Yuzu and enough spunk to interest Karin, and although Yuzu could befriend a tree stump; when they'd left the pet store and met Karin outside, he honestly didn't know how the other twin would react. He supposed she'd probably ignore Rukia, as she typically did with those who she couldn't connect with, but when Rukia said hi, she'd also noticed the ball cap of Karin's favorite sports team and had asked her if she was fan of football. . . which was the only thing Karin couldn't resist talking about. It had been pretty smooth after that, though Karin had been sorely disappointed to hear Rukia didn't actually <em>play<em> the sport, only watched it. Karin'd made it a point of telling her that she couldn't expect to come back without her first showing Rukia the basics. It had been nonnegotiable as Karin didn't particularly seem to care _what_ Rukia thought on the matter. . . though to her credit, Rukia seemed to care even less as to whether Karin wanted to help pick out ingredient for dinner, and had been dragging Karin just as adamantly as Yuzu had been dragging her.

Thus left Ichigo with the cart.

"Head's up strawberry!" He heard Rukia holler a moment later, he raised his gaze quick enough to see a small bag of rice coming hurling towards him, and on reflex alone caught it before it made contact his face. Rukia smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. To her left Karin was in a fit of laughter, clutching at her side, and to her right Yuzu was giggling behind a delicate hand. Ichigo scowled.

"What was that for midget?" He frowned, Rukia's smirk turned to a grin.

"A game of course!" She stated, as if it were obvious. It was _not_ obvious was Ichigo's opinion on the matter as Karin threw a garlic clove at him. Yuzu ducked behind an aisle while the other two split up and a moment later she tossed an onion to him, unlike the other two it was underhand and fairly easy to catch. Ichigo placed all three items in the cart before heading after Rukia.

"What the hell kind of game is this?" Ichigo asked, bewildered, when Rukia ducked out of his line of site and into another aisle.

"Collection!" She yelled over a rack. "Yuzu, Karin and I know the list, and we're going to try to collect as many items as possible, the one with the most items in the basket wins. You make sure there are no duplicates!"

Ichigo wanted to groaned and chuckle simultaneously but did neither when a bag of leeks flew over the top of a shelf and hit him on the head. Karin looked over a second later and snickered.

"I'm in the lead." She stated to her competition, Ichigo noticed a white haired boy in an apron behind her and was about to comment when Yuzu confirmed.

"No fair! You can't use Hitsugaya-kun, he knows where everything is!"

The boy in question rolled his eyes.

"Should have been in the rules before we started." Karin stated, grinning at her sister than Rukia. "No one said Toshiro couldn't help." Yuzu threw a pear to Ichigo and the two split up again. Rukia chuckled as she placed a block of cheese in the cart.

"Cheese is heavy, I didn't want to knock you out." She smiled. Ichigo chuckled, as he pushed the cart forward. "Who's Toshiro?" She asked a moment later as more produce came flying their way. Rukia picked up something off to the side and put it in, too.

"Karin's teammate." Ichigo stated, watching Toshiro fold his arms over his chest when his sister pushed him forward.

"Hmm." Rukia hummed, smirking when Ichigo looked down at her. It was a sexy smirk, Ichigo looked up quickly. "Love interest?" She questioned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ichigo grumbled. Rukia chuckled.

"You're one of _those _types of brothers." She stated knowledgeably. The berry-head gave her an odd look.

"Is there any other type?"

"Of course." Rukia stopped for a minute, wondering is she should continue; then finally said. "You could be the type like my brother." She looked far off and Ichigo wanted to comfort her but wasn't quite sure how.

"What kind of type is he?" He asked instead.

". . .The no nonsense type that only has two concerns neither of which are the wellbeing of his adoptive family. . ." She stated after a moment, and then frowned. "No, that's a lie. He's not a bad person . . . I think he just forgets how to be human sometimes." Ichigo nodded.

"You think he's worried about you? You could check in." Ichigo stated, though not particularly fond of the idea he was, after all, a brother, and had either of his sisters up and vanished for an entire day he thought he'd probably be pretty worried. Rukia shook her head.

"No, I texted him earlier. He expressed his displeasure with my absence and demanded to know where I was. He's got my guards out looking for me, but he knows I'm safe at least." Rukia stated.

The twins returned with the rest of the items, tallying them up only to discover that Toshiro was the winner, having gotten most of the items for both girls, they agreed it was fair to say he'd come out on top. He also checked them out and with a blush on both his and Karin's parts, the five said their goodbyes.

"I like him." Rukia stated with a grin, as they walked down the streets, Yuzu leading the way with an extra bounce to her step. Karin blushed again. Ichigo grumbled.

"You should see him play football." Karin stated in order to distract the conversation from where Rukia seemed to be dragging it.

As the girls walked Ichigo tried to hide how satisfied he was currently feeling. When they reached the door and Yuzu announced their arrival, even his father's over excited attempted kick to the face _("Ouch! Masaki, where did I go wrong with our delinquent son!")_ was not enough to annoy him away from the feeling. He was sure nothing could bring him off his high horse.

Isshin noticed Rukia almost immediately, even with her flushed face at his family's lacking tact she seemed to be more amused than anything, which was a good indicator that this wasn't going to traumatize her, and Ichigo was about to stop him from saying something completely ridiculous to keep it that way when he was interrupted by another man's exiting his house.

Regal and handsome and radiating ice, Ichigo didn't really need three guess to know who he was.

"Oh!" Rukia took a step forward, bowing deeply. Any joking, blushing, good spirit she'd had floating around her at his Dad's antics was gone in an instant. This Rukia was cold. Ichigo immediately disliked the man for bringing it out of her. "Nii-sama." She stated, but did not look him in the eye.

"Byakuya has asked to join us for dinner!" Isshin piped happily in the background.

* * *

><p><em>Y'all are so accommodating! I complained about my lacking reviews in chapter 3 and got a happy seven last chapter! Y'all are too great. Thank you so much! :D I read all of the reviews, but my PM system has been wacky so I don't know who got my replies and who didn't. That being said, if I've already replied to you and you get another reply in the next day, it's just because I really want you to know how much I enjoy your opinions and such. :) Thank you all. I hope you liked this chapter!<em>

_Couldn't help but throw in my HitsuKarin love there. . . minor, nothing important, just a little shout out to my fellow shippers. :P_

_The next chapter should be the finale. :)_

_Don't forget to review!_

_((Thanks to **DameM **for the correction, that was a really bad error ^^;))_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. (sadface.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

(Might be worth it to listen to the song _A Drop in the Ocean_ by** Ron Pope** as it was the inspiration behind the plot of this story and also _About A Girl _by **The Academy Is... **because it was inspiration for this particular chapter.)

_IchiRuki_

* * *

><p>Dinner was stiff at best, even with Isshin's continuous antics. Rukia's head stayed down and she ate with the diligence of a parrot trained to take small bites of an offered cracker. Byakuya ate in far too formal a way, Yuzu's smile had been forced for the past ten minutes, and Karin was only just barely hiding her annoyance at the turn of events. Fed up, Ichigo finally set down his chopsticks, glared pointedly at the noble man to his left and then turned to his dad.<p>

"Do you know each other. . . _personally_?" He asked. How else would Byakuya know where to look or find Rukia. It's not like Ichigo had ever met the man.

Byakuya took the liberty of answering.

"My hired help had the good sense to take in the peculiar color of your . . . hair. I remembered my late wife mentioning the son of her doctor having the same oddity in his youth, years ago." He stated primly. Rukia's head shot up. So rarely was Hisana ever brought up in conversation, and then eyes widen - as Ichigo's did - when realization dawned on the both of them.

"You were her doctor?" Ichigo asked Isshin. For the first time in several years Isshin seemed completely serious.

"Masaki asked me to. She and Kuchiki Hisana were close."

Rukia spared a glance at her adoptive brother and saw only scorn in his dark eyes. The questions she wanted to ask died in that look; Byakuya did not talk about Hisana and Rukia had the good sense not to bring her up in front of him.

"You knew her? You knew her and you didn't tell me?" Ichigo continued; Rukia and the rest at the table turn to watch the two.

"Kurosaki Isshin was the one to tell me where you were located, Rukia." Byakuya added. Ichigo looked confused, glancing back and forth between the two men; Rukia mimicked his movements and for the first time since being in her brother's presence she spoke boldly:

"You have to explain Kurosaki-san."

Isshin smiled, setting down his chopsticks.

"Of course, but call me Papa!" He grinned. "It's actually a good story," There was a pointed look directed at his son and then the youngest Kuchiki. "and just getting better." he added, at which Byakuya grunted, returning to his food. "My wife Masaki, Rukia, and your sister Hisana were very close when they were younger, Hisana was a few years younger, but they were neighbors - I think Masaki might even mentioned babysitting Hisana - they kept in touch when Hisana moved to Tokyo with her parents and her baby sister. When your parents died Masaki lost touch with Hisana, during that time I can only assume she tried to care for you and ended up giving you up. A couple of years later Hisana called Masaki to announce that she was getting married and the two reconnected. Masaki was so happy; it's hard to forget that kind of thing. You were both very young at that point, but Ichigo can probably remember Hisana coming by the house to visit once in awhile." Ichigo could remember a women who looked very similar to Rukia now that he thought about it. How could he have been so blind? "When Hisana got sick Masaki asked me to treat her, and I agreed; but I suppose we were only prolonging the inevitable. . ."

Byakuya slammed down his chopsticks.

"If you had been more efficient and not so caught up in other matters that would not have been the case." He stated. Isshin frowned.

"I tried Byakuya." He stated sadly. "I did." There was silence for a moment.

"What happened next?" Yuzu asked quietly from her seat, she and Karin seemed intent on the story.

"Hisana passed away; she'd always talked about finding her younger sister and up until that point had continued to search for her. Hisana told Masaki that she would ask her husband to continue her search if she died, and she did; and Byakuya also kept his promise, though I don't guess he came up with much either in Tokyo where he lived." Isshin turned to Byakuya, but the regal man said nothing. "Not too much later Masaki also passed away. When Rukia turned up at the theatre I didn't think much of it, I'm friends with the owners you know, Yoruichi said she'd gotten a new recruit, and when Ichigo and his sisters started regularly attending I got interested and went with them. Rukia, you and Hisana could be twins." Isshin grinned and Rukia smiled. "I hadn't talked to Byakuya since Hisana's death, but I called him to tell him I thought I'd found his wife's sister. Not two months later you were adopted, left the theatre and began your new life, and now here we are - Masaki's son and Hisana's sister; friends. . ." He stopped for a minute, then grinned wider. "This could be a plot straight out of a Korean romance film!" Isshin finished dramatically. Rukia and Karin snorted simultaneously when Ichigo punched his dad.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"But Ichigo, you found a girl that can stand to be around you for a whole day! And you have a history!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo twitched, ready to hit his father again.

"Enough." Byakuya stated icily; drawing the eyes of the table. "I have found my sister and we have humored you with an evening meal. We are leaving."

"But Nii-sama!" Rukia interjected. Byakuya sent her a glare and she quieted, standing up.

"How does Oto-san know that Ichi-nii spent all day with Rukia-nee?" Yuzu whispered to Karin.

"It's goat-face. . ." Karin muttered by way of explanation.

"Byakuya." Ichigo stated, standing also.

"Don't talk to me so informally, boy. You may know my sister, but you do not know her well enough to be her friend, and I want her to have nothing to do with this family."

"Because you blame them for Nee-san's death? It wasn't there fault." Rukia stated. The two siblings stared at each other for a moment and the room was silent.

"Byakuya, it truly was just a tragedy. . ." Isshin stated. Byakuya sent a glare his way and then left for the door.

"Rukia. Come."

Rukia exchanged a look with Ichigo.

"Give me your phone." She said.

"What?"

"Rukia!" Byakuya hollered. Rukia glanced towards the door and then turned to Ichigo again, gesturing with for the phone.

"Come on strawberry!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, but did as she said, she typed something in and then handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much for the meal Kurosaki-san." Rukia said, bowing slightly.

"Ah-ah '_Papa_' my wonderful third daughter!" Isshin smiled.

"Third daughter?" Karin whispered to Yuzu.

"And Rukia," Isshin smiled, "come visit any time." She nodded and then rushed out the door. For a moment the Kurosaki family was silent. Then Isshin grinned wickedly at his son.

"So that's the same Kuchiki Rukia who's been hiding on a poster in your room all these years." He stated thoughtfully. Ichigo turned red. "My son the woman stalker. . . I'm so proud!"

Ichigo's fingers twitched before he punched Isshin again.

"Masaki, our son is so cruel!"

* * *

><p>That night Ichigo lay in his bed; locked from his crazy father he pulled out the poster that had been hidden for years. The irony of his life was amazing. Truly. On his desk his cell phone buzzed and for a moment he ignored it. When it buzzed again he growled.<p>

_Probably Keigo._

He put the poster down on his bed, over one of his pillows and a stuffed lion he'd had forever and had yet to throw away. The phone blinked of a text message and he opened them not to Keigo, but an unknown number.

_So I hear you're going to Tokyo for university._ The first read.

_Make it Todai University Strawberry; I'll see you there._

* * *

><p><em>And they all lived happily ever after? You know, except for college between the two. xD The end.<em>

_I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I hit a road block and couldn't figure out how to finish this, I'll probably ended up tweaking it because I pretty much slammed into today without re-reading it or anything; also, I've got to go back and edit the last chapter because I missed something with consistency that I'm hoping all of you missed ._

_On the subject of all of you; you are all such wonderful reviewers, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story and stuck with it. I swear that I usually reply to reviews; but I can't remember who I replied to so I'm just going to go ahead and do this:_

__To: **Juveniliare** - Thank you so much for your multiple reviews, and being a pretty big nudge to continue with your enthusiasm. :D you _**chellythemadhatter** and __**Misanthropee** were the only three to review more than once and I love all of you for that!_____

_To: **missblissx, Crimsonkat, DameM, KJ, Specimen No5, teshichan, chellythemadhatter, SoundlessSong, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx**_**, Madgyal, Ashezo, xxxBitterSweetMemoriesxxx, pamianime, pinkypinkypinky, Thornspike, anon, **and** pigsinthesky**. All of y'alls reviews were wonderful and I enjoyed reading all of them; the ones that helped me with corrections were very helpful and you're all inspiration. :D__

__To: **theasian-soymilkrice** on Tumblr (Who might also be one of these reviewers, I haven't quiet figured out yet xP) Much thanks for being 1) awesome and 2) inspiring me to actually finish this chapter~__

__Now, review; tell me if y'all would be interested in a sequel, point out my grammar and spelling errors, and enjoy the rest of your day!__

__(I've got a job interview tomorrow that I'll be preparing for ;P)__


End file.
